dungeonsiegefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dungeon Siege Wiki
Sadowson 10:05, December 5, 2011 (UTC) So... am I the only person whos doing much page editing, general fixing and whatnot? That's kinda sad. It would be really nice to talk to someone else who really likes Dungeon Siege as well... :( Duke Vic of Aman'Lu 10:37, January 12, 2012 (UTC) I could be in Ahh, the stupid trolls of this wiki. Duke Vic, please cut the negative chatter. 00:22, September 25, 2013 (UTC)A Wikia Contributer The log indicates it wasnt Duke Vic, just some troll who didnt sign his signature. (I can still see from where he posted it, hehehehe) Sadowson (talk) 03:47, October 27, 2013 (UTC) ______________________________________________________________________________________________ People, how familiar are you with the Great Northern Forest? (aside from what I listed in my wiki page) I will need help documenting the entore place. 14:05, November 23, 2013 (UTC)A Wikia Contributer Aside from the fact that it is actually FREAKIN' MASSIVE??? I'm unsure how much you know about the DS1 editor but to make things simple, the map is divided into mini map areas for the different regions. Towns and routes and such have individual maps. However, the Great Northern Forest is - quite literally - great. I opened it up in the editor and it comprises of more than three maps, each of which pretty much pushes the game editor to the limits of the number of objects allowed per map. Are there any specific locations that you are looking for in the forest? I can bring it up again in the editor if you want. As for navigating that forest, i've had no such luck. Seriously. When I enter that place, I stick to the path and never go off it because if I do, I get lost and my only option is to quit and respawn at a town. What I do know though is that there are roughly three walkable exits out of the forest. As many npc's will also quote, there's a great big double tower in the forest (Which I have found once by accident and explored many numerous times in the editor) which has a teleporter (Similar to the Utraean H.U.B) to the Eastern Island (Also accessable from the desert pyramids) and a lift down into the magma caverns (Which is probably the second hardest location in the game, the absolute hardest being taking on every single chicken at once in the bonus level :P) The tower itself is decently defended and anyone who hasnt cleared Hovarts Folly yet may encounter considerable difficulty clearing it (And any idiot to go straight down into the magma caverns is basically asking for suicide) Yea... That's about all I can remember about the great northern forest. If there is anything else in there that I have forgotten... whups. Just give me a yell. Sadowson (talk) 06:26, November 28, 2013 (UTC) So guys just want to take a shout out, whose out their? I am thinking we could start a Discord or something to gather more people. I am gonna try and return in December to help out with editing again, once I graduated college. Iruklor (talk) 22:31, November 1, 2017 (UTC) I'm still actively tracking all edits and occasionally making a few of my own. You appear to have been lucky in avoiding a significant troll who came through about two weeks ago (Dont ask). I'm ambivalent about making a discord. I'm not against it but I don't see much value in it unless there's a several people editing at once. There's one or two other people still making edits occasionally, but since they aren't loggd in, it's hard to tell who is who. You are more than welcome to join in on the fun. Sadowson (talk) 02:43, November 2, 2017 (UTC) Hi! - this wiki's most prolific anon ("Templar of St Luke") Sorry for slow response! Maybe, I’ll see if I get chance with breaking coming up. Next week. And greeting Luke! (Iruklor (talk) 21:11, November 13, 2017 (UTC))